Manny Gamburyan vs. Michihiro Omigawa
The first round began. Omigawa was light on his feet early, switching stances. Four thirty-five left. Gamburyan had a low stance stalking, trying to cut off the cage a bit. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Gamburyan landed a flying knee. Omigawa landed a low kick. Omigawa dropped Gamburyan with a straight left. Oh! Gamburyan stood firing back. Three thirty. Omigawa shook out his right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Gamburyan landed a big right. Another to the body. Gamburyan landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Omigawa landed a quick left and another and landed a right hook. Two fifteen. Omigawa stuffed a single easy. Two minutes remaining. Omigawa blocked a high kick. Omigawa landed a left and another. One thirty-five. Gamburyan landed a left hook, right to the body, big right upstairs. One fifteen. Gamburyan landed a leg kick. One minute. Omigawa landed a left to the body. Another upstairs, he stuffed a single easy. Thirty. Gamburyan seems frustrated. He landed a left hook slightly. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Omigawa but relatively close. The second round began. Omigawa landed a left and ate a right and a left hook, they exchanged toe to toe, Gamburyan stuffed a trip landing a body kick. Four thirty-five as Omigawa landed a left to the body there nicely. Gamburyan landed a left hook. Gamburyan worked a double there. Omigawa tried a standing choke. Gamburyan defended. Four minutes. Omigawa kept defending the takedown. Three thirty. The ref wanted work. Gamburyan switched to a single and briefly had it. Omigawa stood back to the clinch. Omigawa landed constant short lefts, Gamburyan got a slam but Omigawa stood right back up. Gamburyan kneed the thigh twice, got a trip and had the back with both hooks. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Gamburyan wanted a choke but Omigawa was defending well. Gamburyan turned to half-guard there. Omigawa regained guard. Gamburyan defended an armbar, pushing him to the cage. Omigawa stood to the clinch, Gamburyan worked a double. One fifteen. They broke as Gamburyan landed a big haymaker right. One minute. One of them ate an eyepoke, Gamburyan's right eye I believe. Thirty-five. Omigawa landed a low kick. Fifteen, Gamburyan was swelling under his right eye now. Omigawa blocked a high kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Gamburyan. The third round began. Gamburyan rocked Omigawa with a high kick, left hook lands, Gamburyan was chasing him down throwing, four thirty-five, another high kick, a jab and another landed. Omigawa landed a counter right and another, blocked a high kick. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. Gamburyan was slowing down already. Omigawa landed a right elbow and a left hook, right hook. Three thirty-five remaining as they clinched. Omigawa kneed the body. Three fifteen remaining. They broke. Omigawa landed a left. Three minutes. Gamburyan landed a big counter right, ate a counter right himself. Omigawa landed a big right, they clinched. Two thirty-five as Gamburyan worked a double. He switched to a single and got it but Omigawa stood using the cage. Two minutes. Omigawa worked a standing guillotine, stuffed a double cranking it. Gamburyan got a single to half-guard escaping. One thirty-five. Omigawa was trying to stand. Gamburyan lifted him with a double and slammed him, very nice there. Omigawa was standing, Gamburyan worked another double here with one fifteen. He looked at the clock and slammed Omigawa to side control. Omigawa was reversing. Omigawa kneed the body. Gamburyan was trapped against the cage as Omigawa worked a neck crank. Thirty-five. Gamburyan stood to the clinch and broke. Fifteen remaining. Gamburyan landed a high kick. Gamburyan front kicked the balls. Shit. The third round ended. 10-9 Gamburyan, 29-28 Gamburyan IMO, great fight. 29-28, 29-28, 30-27 UD Gamburyan.